This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
High-energy density, electrochemical cells, such as lithium ion batteries and lithium sulfur batteries can be used in a variety of consumer products and vehicles, such as Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs) and Electric Vehicles (EVs). Typical lithium ion and lithium sulfur batteries comprise a first electrode (e.g., a cathode), a second electrode (e.g., an anode), an electrolyte material, and a separator. Often a stack of battery cells are electrically connected to increase overall output. Conventional lithium ion and lithium sulfur batteries operate by reversibly passing lithium ions between the negative electrode and the positive electrode. A separator and an electrolyte are disposed between the negative and positive electrodes. The electrolyte is suitable for conducting lithium ions and may be in solid or liquid form. Lithium ions move from a cathode (positive electrode) to an anode (negative electrode) during charging of the battery, and in the opposite direction when discharging the battery.
Contact of the anode and cathode materials with the electrolyte can create an electrical potential between the electrodes. When electron current is generated in an external circuit between the electrodes, the potential is sustained by electrochemical reactions within the cells of the battery. Each of the negative and positive electrodes within a stack is connected to a current collector (typically a metal, such as copper for the anode and aluminum for the cathode). During battery usage, the current collectors associated with the two electrodes are connected by an external circuit that allows current generated by electrons to pass between the electrodes to compensate for transport of lithium ions.
Typical electrochemically active materials for forming an anode include lithium-graphite intercalation compounds, lithium-silicon alloying compounds, lithium-tin alloying compounds, lithium alloys. While graphite compounds are most common, recently, anode materials with high specific capacity (in comparison with conventional graphite) are of growing interest. For example, silicon has the highest known theoretical charge capacity for lithium, making it one of the most promising materials for rechargeable lithium ion batteries. However, current anode materials comprising silicon suffer from significant drawbacks. The large volume changes (e.g., volume expansion/contraction) of silicon-containing materials during lithium cycling (e.g., lithium alloying or dealloying) results in cracking of the anode, a decline of electrochemical cyclic performance and diminished Coulombic charge capacity (capacity fade), and limited cycle life.
It would be desirable to develop high performance negative electrode materials comprising silicon or other negative-electrode materials that expand during lithium cycling for use in high power lithium ion batteries, which overcome the current shortcomings that prevent their widespread commercial use, especially in vehicle applications. For long term and effective use, anode materials containing silicon should be capable of minimal capacity fade and maximized charge capacity for long-term use in lithium ion batteries.